Koby Dominic
Koby Dominic is considered a secondary protagonist and poster child of the Brutal Fists franchise. He serves as being "the Ken to Jimmy Randalf's Ryu". Koby has also appeared in Stylistic86's Lord Of The Underground as a guest character. His rival in the game was Derek Wade Descripton to be added later Inspiration Apart from serving as the Ken to Jimmy's Ryu, there's no agreed upon inspiration behind Koby Dominic's concept. However, a secondary costume of his from Brutal Fists and a DLC skin for Koby may suggest that he was inspired by Kick, who is a black friend and rival of Dive from Divekick much like Koby, in addition to both having been inspired by Fresh Prince of Bel Air's Will Smith. Bios by Game *'Brutal Fists' - "An old friend of Jimmy Randalf's, Koby Dominic also trained in Mixed Martial Arts. His MMA however, is an unorthodox modified version he made up. At some point in time, he and Jimmy went about their seperate ways. While Jimmy is out fighting in underground matches, Koby picks fights in the streets. Despite his nature, Koby does know when it's appropiate to fight someone he encounters." *'Brutal Fists 2' - "Koby Dominic is an old friend of Jimmy Randalf's. As with Jimmy, Koby also trained in the art of MMA, or Mixed Martial Arts. Unlike Jimmy's MMA however, his MMA is a remodified version he adapted personally. The two went about their seperate ways. Jimmy is regularly an underground pit fighter while Koby himself is a street fighter. His other activities besides fighting is also working out and playing sports, mainly basketball which is his favorite sport of all. Outside his rough and manly passtimes however, he is rather friendly towards different people he meets." *'Lord Of The Underground' - "Koby Dominic is a friend of Jimmy Randalf. They competed together in the Brutal Fists tournament, held by Edmund Gareth. Koby trains in the art of MMA, and has also excelled in playing basketball. Recently, he hears of a new underground tournament happening. Looking to increase his skills, Koby takes the chance to compete in the Lord of the Underground tournament. " Gameplay Info Special Moves *''Double-Leg Slam'' - (BF, BF2, LOTU) *''Energy Jab'' - (BF, BF2, LOTU) *''Glowing Kick'' - (BF, BF2) *''Sprawl'' - (BF, BF2, LOTU) *''Twirling Kick'' - Twirling Roundhouse (BF, BF2, LOTU) *''Kick Shot'' - (BF2, LOTU) Brutal Style/X-Ray Move *''Queens Hustler'' - (BF2, LOTU) Death Finishes *''Organ Punch-Out'' - (BF) *''Pipeline'' - (BF, LOTU) *''Bashed in Half'' - (BF2) *''Ki Pitcher'' - (BF2, LOTU) Storyline Brutal Fists The intro shows Koby Dominic driving throughout New York City. He meets Jimmy Randalf at a parking lot an receives an invitation from him for the Brutal Fists tournament. The ending shows Koby after the tournament walking along a park when a couple of children ask him to play basketball with him. After they all play basketball, he goes ahead and tells the children about his experience in Brutal Fists. Brutal Fists 2 One year after the first Brutal Fists tournament, Koby Dominic continued on in his street fighting career and apparently grew a fondness for basketball. Around that time, he fell in love with a girl named Taylor. Lord Of The Underground In a time presumably after the second Brutal Fists tournament, Koby Dominic has began to set his sights at the Lord of the Underground tournament, which he says is like Brutal Fists, minus the "crazy stuff", though Taylor has worried for him. After having won the tournament against Osiris, Koby played basketball with Derek Wade. Trivia *Despite he and his stages actually being in New York, the BGMs will often include West Coast music like N.W.A. However, East Coast acts still can have BGMs in his story modes and stages. *It has been implied in some cases that Koby might be a fan of videogames, especially World of Warcraft when he compares the Plasma Juggernaut's appearance to that of Kel 'Thuzad *In addition to being the "Ken Masters" of Brutal Fists, he even starts having a girlfriend in his story mode, as does Ken have a girlfriend later in life. **The last part of the ending is a shout-out to the K-Fee adverts where beautiful scenary and peaceful music is present until either a zombie or demon pops up with a screech. In it, Vetala pops up from above and roars. *In Lord of the Underground, Koby Dominic makes a surprise cameo in Derek Wade's story mode. **Ogie Banks, Koby's voice actor, also provides the voice of G-Loc. External Links *http://sprite-genius.deviantart.com/art/Brutal-Fists-Koby-Dominic-432600627 *http://sprite-genius.deviantart.com/art/Brutal-Fists-2-Koby-Dominic-516999028 Category:Americans Category:Brutal Fists characters Category:Brutal Fists 2 characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Mixed Martial Arts